One Special Promise
by Zeraphic Triomis
Summary: A girl is willing to keep the promise she made to her parents, despite the fact that they were youkai! Gojyo and company, especially Gojyo, will do anything to help fulfill her promise and goal. (Chapter FINALE up)
1. No Matter What

A/N: Heyou! Yes! I finally finished my Saiyuki fanfic! This will, hopefully, be a three part thing. If not then... very many sorrys! But, you people like stories with many chapters, right? RAWR! Anyway, hope you enjoy! (Chapter Editted)

Disclaimer: Saiyuki doesn't belong to me! Minekura Kazuya-san does because she rocks!… and I don't. :falls off a cliff:

**One Special Promise**  
Part 1

No Matter What

After traveling for two days straight, the Sanzo team was getting quite restless. Goku had been complaining about how hungry he was while Gojyo kept complaining about how much Goku complained. Hakkai would always laugh at their little arguments while Sanzo would give the two annoying couple a smack in the head with his paper fan. However, they would only stop for a second before Goku would start complaining again and the whole cycle would begin once again.

Evening soon came as the jeep's head lights turned on. The vehicle entered a dark forest and disappeared inside the fog.

Sanzo growled and shot a bullet to the sky, silencing everyone on the jeep. "SHUT UP, DAMNIT! YOU GUYS NEVER SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"But I'm hungry!" Goku whined as Sanzo shot another bullet to the sky.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! Hakkai _specifically_ said the next town is just a few miles ahead! Be a GOOD boy and SHUT UP."

"Che. But he said that like… two days ago." Gojyo sighed.

The monk growled and aimed his gun at the red head. "Did you say something?"

"Ah! Nothing! Nothing!"

Hakkai snickered. "Please, guys... you're starting to irritate me. We're almost there, I can feel it."

"You're losing it," Gojyo grunted.

"You think?"

Suddenly, the jeep started to slow down. Hakkai examined the front. "What's wrong, Hakuryu?"

Hakuryu whimpered as the jeep came to a halt. Everyone climbed out and watched as the jeep suddenly transformed into a small white dragon. Hakkai picked him up and cradled the dragon in his arms. Hakuryu whimpered again.

"Looks like Hakuryu's tired."

"_I_ would be if I was runnin' for two days straight," Goku nodded as he placed his hands behind his head.

Sanzo examined his surroundings and narrowed his eyes. Rustling noises echoed throughout the forest. The rest of the gang noticed this also and drew out their weapons.

"I don't feel like fighting… now that I'm pissed off!" the monk growled. Goku and Gojyo smiled nervously at that. "Reveal yourself!"

Nothing happened. Sanzo grunted and shot random bullets throughout the forest.

"Goddamnit! COME OUT YOU COWARD!"

"Hey, now this is a good thing," Gojyo insisted as he leaned against his weapon. "Not one youkai attacked us."

"Hmm… that _is_ quite odd…" Hakkai agreed, scratching his chin.

Goku rubbed his stomach and sighed. "Auggh… can we find something to eat? I'm starving…"

"Who knows how long it'll take us to r-"

Just before Hakkai could finish his sentence, a loud noise coming from within the forest sounded off. The team looked at each other then headed towards the noise. Finally reaching the source, they gazed upon a small town in the middle of the forest. A crowd of people was seen throwing random objects at a figure on the ground. The figure, appearing to be a young girl, slowly got up as one of the men in the crowd kicked her side, making her fall back on the ground. He snickered at that.

"That's what you get for coming back!"

A woman made her way to the front and pointed at the girl. "We told you you're forbidden to enter this village! You are not welcomed anymore!"

"B… but…" the girl moaned.

"Che. We know, 'But, I promised!' Well you know what? We don't give a damn!"

The crowd of people roared furiously at that and walked back inside the village, leaving the girl alone. She slowly stood up and walked away from the village, ignoring the excruciating pain that she had right now. After a couple of steps, she collapsed on the ground. Goku gasped and ran over to help, followed by the rest of the gang.

He lifted the girl and gently shook her. "Hey! You alright?"

"Tsk, tsk… look at those scars and bruises," Gojyo said, examining her face. Her face and dark brown hair were covered in blood and had deep wounds near her neck. "A cute girl like her shouldn't deserve such treatment,"

Hakkai kneeled down and touched her neck. "… she has been under a lot of distress. I'll treat her wounds."

He placed both of his hands above the girl's wounds as a bright green light appeared. In just a few seconds, the wounds were closed up and the bleeding had stopped. The girl's eyes fluttered open and gazed into Goku's eyes. He smiled and practically shoved his face right into hers.

"Aaah! You're alright!" he squealed, making the girl blink a lot.

"… who are you guys?" she said as she sat up.

"We saw you collapse as we found our way here," Hakkai answered with a concerned tone in his voice. "You definitely had some bad wounds. Luckily, I treated them."

"…thank you... but, you really didn't have to do that…"

Sanzo grunted. "We're just so damn nice for some reason."

Gojyo pushed Goku aside and leaned towards the girl, making her lean away from him. "Don't be so modest! Now then, a cute girl like you must have a cute name too…"

The girl blushed. "Ah, uhm… well, my name's Arisa… b-"

"Ahh! Arisa, eh? Well," he got up and made a 'manly man' pose. "I am what you call-"

The monkey pushed Gojyo over and pointed to himself. "Ne! I'm Goku," he pointed to Hakkai. "That's Hakkai," then pointed to Sanzo. "And that's Sanzo!"

"Ah, pleased to meet you!"

"And… that's Gojyo," Goku added, pointing down at the pissed off red head.

"Stupid monkey…"

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind me asking, why were the villagers treating you like that?" Hakkai wondered.

Arisa paused then bowed her head down.

"Uhm… well, a while ago, I was living here with my mom and dad, who were working at a restaurant. I always liked to help them chop vegetables and make bread. Everyone in the village loved how our food tasted and we had many customers. And our one goal was to come up with a special meal that involved many exotic mushrooms that had the power to heal people's illnesses... since there had been people under such terrible conditions. I was willing to help out anyway I can. We made a promise that we would do anything to make the meal."

Goku drooled. "Waa… foood with a little twist!… so, did you?"

"… I'm afraid not," the girl continued. "After I finished picking mushrooms in the forest, I returned… and the whole village was almost destroyed. And as I stood there in shock, I saw my mom and dad in the middle of the village… killing innocent people. I had no idea… until they turned and stared into my eyes. They… were youkai."

Sanzo and company widened their eyes at that.

"Then they ran out of the village and never returned."

"So… you are…" Gojyo started but the girl shook her head.

"I'm a human, but the villagers think I'm youkai though."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I guess… the fact that youkai took care of me. They see me as one, and treat me like one."

Gojyo made a worried face and was about to respond to that, but Goku appeared between him and the girl. "Then, why are you going back?"

"… I… I want to keep that promise I made to…" she paused then smiled. "… my parents."

"I can tell you are really dedicated to them, despite the fact that they were youkai. And you still kept the promise." Hakkai smiled. "You are very determined..."

Arisa nodded in agreement. "Yes! But, the villagers obviously don't want me here."

Gojyo clenched his fists and swung them up in the air, whacking Goku in the back of the head by accident. (but, I bet he really wanted to do that. :evil cackle: ) "WELL THEN!"

Everyone perked their heads up and stared at him.

"I'll help you fulfill that promise! And I won't stop until I do!"

"B… but how? It's… impossible."

"Impossible? I never heard of such a thing! I've done the impossible before, making this one no different!"

"Oi," the, pissed off Sanzo growled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"C'mon! We begin… right now!" the red head said, completely ignoring Sanzo, who was really pissed off at the moment.

"Rest up, Hakuryu. This will be a long night," Hakkai said to his little white dragon.

"Waaa! I hope we get food!" Goku whined.

* * *

A/N: Da duuuum! End of Part 1! Aww! I really like how this is going. I have like… a bajillion ideas for this story… since I had so much time to think about it. Hehehe, anyways! I hope you enjoyed this and look out for Part 2! 


	2. What Lies Ahead

A/N: :gets down on knees: I'm SOOOO sorry this took like… forever to post up! All in honesty, I've been trying my best to come up with a good part 2, since I plan to make it only up to 3 parts. And so… I came up with this! Ahh… and also, I edited Part 1 so, please go and read that soz you won't be confused in this part. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Saiyuki doesn't belong to me… only Minekura Kazuya-san owns them…

**One Special Promise**  
Part 2 

What Lies Ahead

It had been several hours since the Sanzo party met Arisa in front of her village. They had left the area a while ago and found an open area somewhere deep in the forest to camp out. They were trying to come up with a plan to convince the villagers that Arisa is just a normal human and that she just wants to help them out. So far, no one had agreed on each other's plan… especially Gojyo, since he kept coming up with weird things for Arisa to do.

Arisa sat on the ground and watched Gojyo walk back and forth in front of her with her eyebrows lifted and her eyes fixed upon the bottom of his chin. She sighed to herself and bowed her head down, thinking that it was pointless to do anything. Gojyo stomped his foot really hard against the ground, which made the girl's head jerk back up with widened eyes.

"How about… we all dress up in robes… and they wouldn't know what hit them!"

"How about… not?"

The red head grunted at Sanzo who stuck a cigarette in his mouth. Goku rocked back and forth and sighed.

"You said that already anyway."

"Be quiet! That's the best idea I can come up with!"

"Yeah, and the _only_ idea you have."

"SAY THAT AGAIN, MONKEY!"

As the two couple commenced their ever-so long-lasting fight, Hakkai chuckled and kneeled down next to Arisa, who didn't bother to look at him. She was starting to lose hope, even though she appreciated all the help she was getting from them. Hakkai leaned forward, trying to get a better view of the girl's face.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way," he whispered in her ear.

Arisa sighed and brought her knees up to her chest. "Thanks… for helping me…"

Hakkai smiled softy. "No trouble at all."

"I just… really want to help all the sick people in that village with the meal we were suppose to make. When I went inside the village… I noticed a lot of sick and weak people… some that were under these terrible conditions for a very long time… and they're slowly dying away…"

"… Arisa…"

"I tried to tell them about my special meal, but they thought I would just poison them. I guess, ever since they banished me from the village, they got into the habit of thinking I was youkai… just because I had youkai parents I didn't know I had."

Hakkai narrowed his eyes and turned towards Sanzo who noticed his determined face. He shrugged and puffed out a smoke of his cigarette.

"Are you just going to sit there and let your mind fill with shit?"

Arisa gasped and looked at the monk who stared into her eyes with those shimmering purple eyes.

"Is this a person that's determined to do anything to fulfill such a promise?

"..."

Arisa stood up and smiled as she looked up into the bright moon. She turned around and clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. Goku and Gojyo noticed this and finally stopped their hair-pulling fight. The moon's glare brought out such an innocent picture of Arisa as it seemed to make her whole figure glow. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and faced Sanzo.

"… hand me some of those matches… I have an idea."

The crowd of people suddenly formed outside of the village, holding up lit torches and various sharp objects in the air. They observed the area and signaled the others to retreat inside the village for the night.

A young man entered his home and sighed as he sadly looked at his very sick child that was wrapped around in his wool blanket. He stroked the child's pale cheek.

"It has been months and he's not getting better, Kio."

Kio turned around and spotted his wife kneeling behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He then resumed his watch on the boy.

"… the virus has been spreading rapidly all of a sudden." He narrowed and closed his eyes with a serious look on his face. "… and why hasn't anyone been doing anything about it?"

"It's those youkai! Everyone is frightened by them!"

"But, there hasn't been any attacks since then! We're located deep inside the forest where no one is able to find us!"

"But… what about that girl! She's a youkai! She can attack us anytime!"

'… but she hasn't…' Kio said to himself.

Just then, slashing noises sounded off right outside of the village. The man quickly got up to his feet and headed straight into the crowd that was forming once again. A youkai fell down in front of him, gushing out green liquid from its sides. The man widened his eyes and looked up at one of the men from the crowd who twirled his spear around.

"Damn! Youkai have invaded our village!"

'What!'

The tops of the trees rustled in unison, creating an ear-splitting noise as many youkai jumped towards the ground. The villagers backed away and drew out their weapons while the youkai moved closer to them.

"How did you find us?" one of the villagers roared loudly.

"We haven't been sighted from any youkai since!" another yelled out.

A tall youkai with short dark hair made his way through his cronies and grinned. "But, thanks to the Sanzo group… it was easy to find this place. And… I heard you guys had a lot of food… and humans worth eating."

The villagers growled at that and aimed their weapons at the youkai, who didn't seem worried about their actions. They looked at each other and grinned victoriously.

"You humans… are finished."

"Waaahh-! It smells so gooood!"

Goku leaned forward and sniffed the steamy food that was letting out such a delicious aroma. Arisa sniffed it as well and stirred the various mushrooms around, making a sizzling noise that made Goku create a puddle of drool on the ground in front of him. Gojyo pushed him aside and took in the delicious aroma.

"Mmm… smells really good."

Arisa smiled. "Thanks. This… is actually the first time I ever cooked it."

"Eeehh? So… how do you know if it works?"

"Don't worry… my parents thought of the formula for a while, so, I trust that it will work."

Goku sat on top of Gojyo's shoulders and knocked on his head like two bongos. "So? When can we eat!"

The girl scooped up a little sample for the over excited boy and stuck the spoon in his mouth. He fell over and waved his arms around with red cheeks.

"Wow, wow! It tastes so good! And I feel refreshed!"

"You guys deserve to try some if you'd like!"

"Thank you very much!" Hakkai smiled as he helped himself to some food.

Sanzo remained in his spot and turned his head slightly to the right and sniffed the air. He narrowed his eyes and quickly sat up. Arisa noticed this and brought out a bowl for him to eat out of.

"Sanzo? Would you like to tr-"

"… I smell blood."

That made Goku and company pause and look to where Sanzo was looking. Gojyo helped Arisa up as they made their way through the forest.

"Where are we going?" the girl asked, quite worried at the moment.

Everyone remained silent until they made it to the village. They backed away from the powerful aroma of human blood that was heading their direction. Arisa's eyes widened as she stepped inside the village. She looked around and spotted all the dead corpses of the mob that was abusing her earlier that day.

"What… happened…"

"Y-Youkai!"

Arisa gasped and looked around, finally spotting a young man. She kneeled down next to him, but the man slowly moved away from her. Arisa made a sad face and asked,

"What happened?"

"…y-youkai!" he repeated again, coughing up blood.

"… youkai… did this?"

The man nodded and slowly sat up. "T-They attacked our village… killed all the weak people… and left, taking our food with them…"

Arisa narrowed her eyes and stood up, making the man look at her and wonder where she was going. She turned around and gave out a soft smile.

"I'll be back… please… trust me."

'… I believe in her…' he said to himself. '… everyone fears this girl for no reason… she hasn't done anything to us… even after…'

His thoughts were cut short as he gazed at the girl who turned around and headed outside of the village, where the Sanzo team followed her to where they had camped out.

Several hours have passed by since Arisa came back to the village to help heal those who were slightly injured and for the ones who were really sick. Soon, the whole village was filled with the delicious aroma of Arisa's special meal. The boy who used to be sick for several months, was outside, frolicking with his other friends. His parent's hugged Arisa and thanked her for all the help. She smiled and turned to the Sanzo team who nodded at her.

The man from the mob appeared in front of the girl and patted her head.

"Thank you…"

"After I heard about your little problem, I had this meal prepared just for this village. That's why… I wanted to come back."

The man stepped back and gave her a serious face. "We thank you… but… we feel you don't belong here."

Arisa widened her eyes and stepped away. Gojyo snorted in the back and grabbed the man's shirt collar, practically lifting him above the ground.

"What the heck do you intend to do! She helped your damn village! Why can't you accept her?"

"Youkai is youkai. For all we know, she could change into one any time now!"

"B-Bastards…"

"It's okay, Gojyo…"

He turned around and spotted Arisa with a slight smile on her face. She turned her head away and clasped her hands together in front of her.

"I finally got to fulfill my promise to my parents. Now, my job is now complete."

"B-But… what about… what about the rest of the people who still need your medicine? There are still hundreds more villages who need your-"

"Besides! Your food tastes good!" Goku interrupted, clenching his tiny fists in front of him. "Before, your village loved your cooking! You should bring that back!"

"…"

"I would really like to try more of your delicious food!"

"Let's go."

The monk turned and walked out of the village. Goku bowed his head and finally followed Sanzo out of the village. Hakkai hesitated and bowed down slowly then followed Goku, knowing that, whatever decision she made, he and his friends couldn't stop it. But, deep inside, he felt that she should do something more. Gojyo remained in front of Arisa who stood there for a few seconds before departing from the village. He grabbed her arm and turned her around, so that she was face to face with a really pissed off looking Gojyo.

"Listen! It's great that you finally accomplished something that seemed impossible, but I _know_ you still want to help this village! And… maybe other villages as well who are under the same conditions as this one! Think about it! This place doesn't have anymore food… you're the only one who can help them!"

"… but I'm not needed."

"Who gives a DAMN! It's about time you start taking some risks! Quit giving up so easily! That's not how you acted before!"

Before she could give out her answer, the trees rustled as youkai jumped out from hiding and landed right behind of Arisa and Gojyo. The red head stepped in front of Arisa and called out his weapon. The villagers gasped and retreated inside their homes.

"Aw, crap. And to think this was the first day youkai wouldn't attack us." Gojyo sighed and twirled his weapon around.

"We were coming after you, but you led us to something even better," a random youkai said in front of the crowd.

"What do you want _this_ time!" a villager said in the back.

The tall youkai made his appearance and grinned, looking down at the puny and helpless weaklings. "It seems that we are hungry again… and we were wondering if you had any good humans for us to eat."

The chains of Gojyo's weapon wrapped around the tall youkai's hands as Gojyo began tightening his grip on them.

"That's just gross, eh? Eating humans…"

Arisa's eyes widened as she stepped back in horror.

"…d-dad?"

* * *

A/N: End of Part 2! Ah! I feel like I just accomplished like… some huge essay that's due the next day. :jumps around: I feel happy finally making a Part 2! Once again, I'm sooo sorry for the long wait. :begs for forgiveness: Anyways! Hope you enjoyed this part and please tell me how you thought of it! 


	3. Last Encounter

A/N: Ah! The final installment of this story! I felt bad that I kept putting this story aside… but, I decided to work on it. :thumbs up: Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Saiyuki blah blah doesn't belong to me.

**One Special Promise**  
Chapter Finale 

Last Encounter

Arisa stood in shock as she gazed upon the youkai that was her father. His face was covered in bloodstains and his eyes desired to see more humans suffer before him. Before she could move, Gojyo blocked her way and pulled in the tall youkai, lifting him high in the air. With one flick of his wrist, he sent the airborne youkai crashing down to the ground with a loud 'thud.' The rest of the youkai growled at that and went into a battle stance as they surrounded Gojyo and Arisa. The villagers stood in shock, not quite sure what to do at the moment. The tall youkai snickered as he slowly stood up, showing no signs of scars or wounds from Gojyo's assault.

"Well, well. Someone sure is touchy today."

"Yeah… I wonder why." The red head growled and twirled his weapon around, ready for any surprise attacks.

The youkai shifted his eyes towards the girl that was hiding behind the half youkai. The expression on his face changed from 'kill-mode' to 'shock-mode.' Arisa's eyes widened as she spotted the youkai staring back at her.

"…you," Arisa's youkai father said, making the girl nod slowly. But, before she could respond, the youkai growled and quickly swiped her away with his big fist, sending her flying into several wooden crates in the back. "WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!"

Gojyo growled, "Are you stupid! She's your fricken daughter!"

"Correction, she was _never _my daughter to begin with."

Gojyo, Arisa and the rest of the villagers widened their eyes at that.

"We found her abandoned in front of the village. Our youkai genes would have immediately kicked in and we could have killed her in a blink of an eye, unfortunately, that never came to be. After she grew up, our bond had grown. How foolish we were."

Arisa slowly made her way up to Gojyo who still had his eyes fixed upon the tall youkai.

He continued, "But, luckily, our demon genes finally kicked in at the right time. We longed for human blood ever since we picked this… human up."

"But! The promise!" Arisa cried out, "You longed to create that medication meal!"

The tall youkai laughed at that. "Your hopes were high. And to think that would ever happen."

Several gunshots sounded off in the back, surprising both the youkai and the villagers. Everyone turned their attention to the monk who had his trusty gun in the air. Sanzo stared back at the youkai with an evil look in his eyes. Goku twirled his Nyoi-Bou around and pointed it at the tall youkai.

"You filthy…" Sanzo started, now aiming his gun inside the village.

"How can you do that! You grew a special bond with Arisa, and you just decide to throw all that away!"

"Have you no heart? She even kept the promise, despite you being youkai!" Hakkai added.

"…like you said. I have no heart," Arisa's father replied with a smirk on his face.

At that moment, all the smaller youkai lunged towards the Sanzo party for an assault. Goku jumped up and whacked random youkai in the head with his weapon. Hakkai stepped back and let out a powerful bright orb towards the youkai as they disappeared inside the light. Sanzo shot his opponents as a long chain appeared, slicing almost every demon with its extremely sharp blade. Gojyo snickered as the blade returned to his staff. The rest of the remaining youkai stepped back in horror and just when they were about to make their escape, the men of the village blocked their way, holding up sharp objects in the air. Kio stepped forward and lunged a pitchfork straight into one of the youkai's stomach.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?"

The youkai stepped back as the villagers roared furiously, running in for their attack. The tall youkai watched as his comrades were quickly being killed. He smirked then turned towards Arisa, who had been resting against the side of a house. She watched in shock as the tall youkai kneeled next to her and gently scraped her cheek with his long nail. A small flow of blood began to drip down her face that made the youkai smack his lips several times.

"I wouldn't think we would meet up like this. I always wanted to return to this village… and find you so that I can finally achieve my _real_ goal: To kill you. I thank the Sanzo party for leading me back here… right, daughter?"

Arisa narrowed her eyes. "…I was never your daughter."

She quickly pulled out a small bowl of her hot soup and splashed it into the youkai's eyes, causing him to roar loudly as his eyes slowly began to burn each passing second. With a blink of an eye, several chains appeared behind him as it quickly chopped up his body into pieces. Arisa watched, not in shock, but in relief, as the youkai slowly dissolved away before her.

All was silent after that.

"We thank you for healing everyone and… we are sorry for thinking that you were youkai," a villager said as he bowed down.

Arisa shook her hands around as the rest of the villagers bowed down. "It's not your fault. I would have thought the same if someone was in my shoes."

"We… re-welcome you into our village."

"Thank you," she bowed down at the villager then turned towards the Sanzo group who were ready to depart in their jeep. "And I thank you, too. From now on… I will think about what you guys said… and I will become stronger."

Gojyo nodded and leaned forward, "Keep that positive attitude of yours… and I-"

Goku whacked the red head in the head before he could finish his statement. "Yeah, uh huh, sure… you pervert."

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh yes!"

Arisa quickly ran back into the village and came back with several plastic bags and handed them to Goku who gave out a big smile.

"This is my thanks. Please, if you or anyone else you see is in need of medication, please feed them this."

Hakkai nodded. "Rest assured that we will," he smiled.

"Hopefully, the stupid monkey won't eat it all," Sanzo groaned.

"Please, take care on your journey," Arisa smiled as she bowed down.

The jeep's engines roared as it made its way out of the forest, leaving Arisa and the rest of the villagers to live together. Gojyo leaned forward, continuing his final waves to Arisa until her figure disappeared. He sighed and pouted.

"I guess… we weren't meant for each other…"

"You're never for anyone," Goku coughed.

"BE QUIET! AND… WHAT DO YOU KNOW!"

"I know that you can't get a girl for your life."

"I ALMOST DID! DID YOU SEE HOW ARISA COULDN'T GET HER EYES OFFA ME!"

"'cause your big head was in the way."

Gojyo grunted and tackled Goku to the bottom of the jeep as he rested the extremely hot pots of soup on his face. Goku squirmed around at that.

" SHUT UP ALREADY, DAMNIT!" Sanzo yelled, getting his paper fan ready for a few spankings.

Hakkai snickered at that. "Ahhh… annoying."

As nightfall came and everyone was retreating inside their homes, Arisa stopped in front of the old food stand that she used to work at when she was a child. She gently ran her hand on the rickety old wood and smiled, visualizing how things should have been. Herself… with her dad and mom…

Arisa widened her eyes and whispered to herself, "…what happened to… my 'Mother?'

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter Finale! Oooh… I left you guys with a little cliffhanger. Unfortunately, I'm not planning any sequels to this story anytime soon. :bows down: Sorry. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed the final chapter and please tell me how you thought of it! 


End file.
